Patricia the Skunk's Story
This is Patricia the Skunk's backstory & this takes place between Jack the Hedgehog's 1st & 2nd stories. Users (It's a Free Join!) *Spongebob100 *VenomTheEchidna *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Rules *No G-modding *Keep it rated PG *Hugging, Kissing & Flirting are ok. *No Bad Language *Have Fun! Characters Heroes *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (SB100) *Patricia's Sisters (SB100) **Selina the Echidna **Abby the Hedgehog **Laura the Fox **Jasmine the Bat **Michelle the Cat **Zoey the Rabbit **Bessy the Skunk **Molly the Bat **Marsha the Bee **Victoria the Bat **Nina the Skunk **Anna the Skunk **Penelope the Skunk *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Anybody) *Amy Rose (Anybody) *Sally Acorn (Anybody) *Bunnie Rabbot (Anybody) *Cream the Rabbit (Anybody) *Rouge the Bat (Anybody) *Blaze the Cat (Anybody) *Ichabod the Rhino (SB100) *Mr. E the Hedgehog (SB100) (Only appears in the First Part) *Jake the Echidna (Ven) *Halfling Warriors *Darkstorm *Xenomorphs *Predalien *Yautjan army *Ari the Rottweiler Mix (My new fursona) (Ven) Villains *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Fiona Fox (Anybody) *Lien-Da the Echidna (Anybody) *Dr. Eggman (Anybody) *Orbot (Anybody) *Cubot (Anybody) Part 1: Patricia's Childhood (21 Years Ago) (In the Hospital) Mr. E: (Brittney's husband) (waiting) Nurse: (a female bunny rabbit) Mr. E? You may see your wife now. Mr. E: Thank you. (goes inside & notices that Brittney has given birth to a girl skunk) Brittney: (cuddling the baby girl skunk) Baby Girl Skunk: (wraped around in a soft pink blanket) (cute baby noises) Mr. E: It's a girl Brittney: Yes honey & she is beautiful, just like my other baby girls. Mr. E: So...what do you think we should name her? Brittney: I got it. How about...Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: (baby giggles) Mr. E: I think she likes the name. Brittney: (giggles) Patricia is a perfect name for a baby girl. Patricia: (opens her baby green eyes) Brittney: Aww, she has baby green eyes. She's adorable. Patricia the Skunk, my dear, welcome to the family. (5 Years Later Years ago from the Present) (In Patricia's House in the Light Forest in Night Time) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (16 years younger from the present) (playing together in their bed room) Brittney: Ok girls, it's time for bed. Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: Ok Mommy (goes to bed & starts cuddling each other in bed) Brittney: (gives her 14 daughters each a kiss on the cheek, good-night) Goodnight my beautiful daughters. Sweet dreams. Patricia: Goodnight Mommy! Brittney: (smiles & then closes the door gently) (thinking: Maybe it's time that I give my gifts to my baby girls when they're 15. (10 Years Later years from the Present) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (now 10 years older) (playing together outside) Selina: I wonder what our mother's gonna give us? Abby: I don't know, but I like surprizes Laura: Me too Jasmine: Looks like we all like suprizes Michelle: Yeah. Brittney: (holding the presents, goes up to her children) Hello my children. How are you all doing today? Zoey: Hi Mommy, we're doing very good today. We're playing together outside on a hot sunny day. Brittney: That's good. And since you all did an amazing job of helping me doing chores. Bessy: Your welcome mother. Anything to help. Brittney: I made you all presents, it's my way of saying "thank you". (gives Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope presents which are all long & they are the same) Molly: I wonder what is it? Brittney: Go ahead my children. Open it. Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (opening their presents, revealing to be Flying Brooms) Wow! Marsha: Flying Brooms! Thank you mother. Brittney: Your welcome. I have become a beautiful white witch when I was little. Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: Wow! Victoria: Cool ! Brittney: Don't be shy, Patricia. It's ok. Nina: Go ahead sis. Anna: Let's see your present. Patricia: (opens up her present revealing to be a Flying Broom named the "Twilight Skunk", which is Brittney's Flying Broom) (gasps) Wow. Wait, isn't this your Flying Broom? Brittney: Not anymore, that's why I'm giving my Flying Broom to you as a gift from me to you. Patricia: Awww, thanks Mommy (hugs her mother) I love you Mommy. Brittney: Your welcome (hugs Patricia) And I love you too. Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (felt happy for Patricia) Awwwww! Group hug Brittney, Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (gives each other a group hug together) (3 Years Later Years from the Present) Patricia: (walking down the street, humming a tune) 3 Crocodile Bandits: (from behind a wall) Crocodile Bandit #1: That's it. Just a little closer & be a nice little target. Patricia: (hears something from behind her) Hm? (turns to see 3 Crocodile Bandits chasing after her) EEK! (runs into an alley way & stops) Oh no! Bad idea! (Surrounded by the 3 Crocodile Bandits) Croc #1: Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Patricia the Skunk Croc #2: Looks like your gone so fast you forgot to check for traps (chuckles) Patricia: I wonder if you let me fight you & see how fast I can make you cry. Croc #3: Let's see how fast you get beaten up by US! (The 3 Croc Bandits gets closer to Patricia) Patricia: (got really scared & shields herself) Help! ???: Hold on (Attacks 3 Crocodile Bandits) (appears to be an Orange Hedgehog) Now you 3 Croc Bandits get the heck out of here right now! Croc #1: That Hedgehog's flipping crazy! Croc #2: Your telling me! Croc #3: Run for it ! Crocodile Bandits: (Makes a run for it) Jack: Are you ok? Patricia: Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for saving me. Jack: Your welcome Ms...uh... Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk. Jack: Please to meet you, my name is Jack the Hedgehog. Wanna be friends? Patricia: Sure. Jack: This is my promise that we'll be best friends forever, no matter what's gonna happen to the both of us. (holds up his pinkie) You promise? Patricia: (holds up her pinkie) I promise Jack & Patricia: (does a pinkie swear together) Pinkie swear. Jack: Catch you later. See you next time. Got more evil to take down. (leaves in super sonic speed as orange streaks of light) Patricia: (looks at her pinkie) I'll never forget that promise. Part 2: The Present, Brittney's Message from the King (3 Years Later Present) (In Night Time) Brittney: (watching her daughters practicing flying on their flying brooms) (sighs happily) That's my daughters. They grow up so fast. ^^ Patricia: Wheee! This is fun. Penelope: Yeah. Brittney: (notices a messenger, who is a black duck) Oh hello there. Messenger: Greetings, King Elias wants to see you in New Mobotropolis. Brittney: Tell his majesty I'll be on my way. (to her 14 daughters) I'm off to a very important meeting with King Elias. See you later my daughters. Selina, your in charge til I get back. Selina: Ok, but how are you gonna get there to New Mobotropolis without your flying broom? Brittney: Don't worry, I have a new one. (pulls out her new Light Flying Broom, which is White with Yellow heart decals & hops on it) Patricia: Bye Mama. Brittney: Farewell (flys her Light Flying Broom to New Mobotropolis) (In New Mobotropolis) (Brittney arrives inside the Castle of Acorns & then hops off her Light Flying Broom) Brittney: I came as soon I can. King Elias: (arrives) Greetings Brittney the Skunk Hybrid. I see that your here. Brittney: Is there something you want me to talk about? King Elias: I had some strange dreams about someone who is attacking at New Mobotropolis, but strangely it's not Dr. Eggman or any officers of the Eggman Empire or the Destructix. Instead it was an evil girl who is a FoxSkunk. And she is somehow famillair. Brittney: I believe that you have a vision...that Layla the FoxSkunk will return. King Elias: (gasped in horror and imagined the evil shadowy female figure causing destruction & her evil dark magic) (stood there in shock) That is impossible! She's in prison! Brittney: Sorry, but Nothing is impossible. King Elias: (his eyes widen in shock, knowing that Layla would return) (to the Messenger) Quick, go to the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison & tell the leader, Ichabod to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Layla the FoxSkunk does not escape that prison! Messenger: Yes King Elias! (flys up, but he bumped into the pillar and continued to fly all the way to the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison) Brittney: Don't worry, once there is a villain, there's always a hero to stop the evil. King Elias: Might I ask you a question? Brittney: Sure King Elias: Who would be the perfect match going up against the Evil Dark Witch, Layla the FoxSkunk? Brittney: We'll find out eventually. a rock falls Brittney: Hm? (looks up) King Elias: (looks up) Who goes there? A little being falls flat on her back Brittney: (to the little being) Oh dear. Are you ok? It is a cat halfdemon King Elias: (to the cat halfdemon) Are you alright? May we help you get up? (extends his hand) Brittney: (extends her hand) The Cat Halfling wakes up and swats away their hands Brittney: Oh my goodness. the Cat Halfling goes to an offensive stance, fur standing on end and baring her razor sharp teeth King Elias: It's ok, we're good. You can calm down now. Cat Halfling: Choko, Ninetah Choko, Choko Ninetah, Choko!!!!!! *Looks at brittney and thinks she is her sister Choko* Choko Ninetah *Hugs her* Brittney: Oh, thank you for that nice hug. (hugs Cat Halfling back) King Elias: Hmm...looks like this Cat Halfling thinks that you are her sister. Brittney: I guess she does. And she looks cute, sweet & adorable. Chaka: Choko, Tontah Meehk Chaka nor Ninetah (Licks her "sister") ????: CHaka nauk, notah rotahk meek Brittney: Looks like we have another visitor. King Elias: (to ????) Greetings. Chaka:(Pushes Brittney away when figures it out and growls once more Brittney: It's ok. We came in peace. Choko:(Growls) Chaka:(Hisses) Brittney: Everything's ok (strokes Choko's & Chaka's fur softly, trying to calm them down) There's noting to be mad about. Chaka:(Stands on two legs) Choko:(Stays on four) Brittney: I hope that my daughters are ok. (Back with Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope) Patricia: I wonder what the message is? Selina: I'm not sure. (Something Shocks Selina) Selina: Ow! Abby: Who did that? A sphere appears in the living room) Patricia: It's a sphere Laura: Wow Jasmine: It's preaty Selina: Yeah. Michelle: Be careful, it could be dangerous. Zoey: Let's find out. Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (looks at the spheres, wondering what's gonna happen next) A man drops to the floor, a very cute man (Darkstorm, whom they havent met I am guessing) Bessy: It's a man. Molly: And a very cute one at that. Patricia: (goes up to the man carefully) Are you ok? Darkstorm: *Groans) Selina: Are you alright? Do you need some help? Darkstorm: *Looks around and gets up) Abby: Who are you? Darkstorm:(Dark Lord Darkstorm the Halfbreed Patricia: It's very nice to meet you. My name is Patricia the Skunk & these are my sisters, Selina the Echidna, Abby the Hedgehog, Laura the Fox, Jasmine the Bat, Michelle the Cat, Zoey the Rabbit, Bessy the Skunk, Molly the Bat, Marsha the Bee, Victoria the Bat, Nina the Skunk, Anna the Skunk & Penelope the Skunk. Darkstorm:(His tail wraps around Selina's leg) Selina: Huh? Victoria: Hello there. Selina is our leader of our sisterly group, the Witch Sisters. Darkstorm: Ha, magic wanabe's Brittney: (walking up to Darkstorm) Greetings, I believe you've met my 14 daughters. Darkstorm:Yeah, the so renounced witch sisters Marsha: What did you say? Brittney: Now now, Marsha. Let me handle this. (to Darkstorm) My name is Brittney the Skunk Hybrid. What's your name? Darkstorm:Dark Lord Darkstorm the Halfbreed, King of the Apoclalia *The Apocalypse Realm*, Soon to be father, master of all dark/LIGHT MAGICS and dark energy Brittney: Nice to meet you, your majesty (bows) Darkstorm:*Dang she's hot* Rise Brittney: (rises) Darkstorm: *Looks at the daughters* Victoria: (waves hello) Patricia: So...it's very nice to see you. Darkstorm:*Winks, and extends his wings) Nina: Wow! Anna: You have nice wings Penelope: Yeah, your wings are very strong. Darkstorm:(Walks outside) Patricia: Bye Darkstorm...I guess. Darkstorm: Who said I was leaving Patricia: Oops, sorry. I didn't know. Darkstorm:*Dang they're hot, but keep to myself, let them make a move* Brittney: My Daughters, I have something to say for all of you. A powerful evil dark witch named Layla the FoxSkunk has returned Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (gasps) Darkstorm:*Thrusts Fist and Fire Comes out) Brittney: (notices Darkstorm) Hold on a second. I'll be right back. (to Darkstorm) Are you ok? Darkstorm:(Kicks the Air and Ice shoots out) Brittney: I see that your practicing your moves & abilities. Darkstorm:*Blows and the air lifts her into the air) Brittney: Whoops (giggles) Your strong. (lands gently on her Light Flying Broom) Darkstorm:(Extends wings and Flies into the air) Brittney: (watches in amazement) Darkstorm: a third a demon Brittney: Amazing. Patricia: (thinking about when will Layla the FoxSkunk come back) Darkstorm:(Flies into the air behind a cloud one end and comes out a huge dragon out the other) Brittney: That's a very great trick. Patricia: (in thought: I hope that no one frees Layla or else it could be disasterous) Darkstorm:(Lands, he is huge) Your enemy, how dangerous Part 3: At the RhinoTribe Underground Prison (At the Snowy mountains, where the snowy winds are blowing, we see a female red fox in her original black leather clothes driving all the way to the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison on her hot rod motorcycle & she appears to be Fiona Fox) Fiona Fox: (riding on her motorcyle, arriving at the Underground Prison) 2 Rhino Guards: (aims their spears at Fiona) Fiona: (hops off her motorcycle) Hold on, I'm just here to visit my "older sister", that's all. 2 Rhino Guards: (looks each other & then lets her in) Fiona Fox: (in thought: Perfect) Ichabod (the leader of the Rhino Tribe): (looks angered when he reads the message) What?! Double the guards?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be etiquette? (glares at the messenger who sent him the message) Messenger: Well, I, I, I.... (backed away as he stared at the glaring guards & he began to shake in fear) Fiona Fox: Hm? Ichabod: You doubt my master security? Messenger: Absolutely not, King Elias does. I'm just the messenger... Ichabod: I'll give you a message for you, King Maxilliam & his son King Elias, escape from the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison is impossible! Messenger: (looked down seeing thousands of guards) Fiona Fox: (looks down) Now that's a lot of guards Ichabod: (whacked the Messenger's back, scaring him as his feather fell & laughed that he loved to scare the Messenger) Impressive isn't it? Messenger: (still shaking) Oh yes, very impressive. (As they walk down level by level, Ichabod contines to explain) Ichabod: One way in, one way out, one thousand guards and one prisoner. Messenger: Yes except that prisoner is Layla. (shivered from saying that name) Fiona Fox: And also my older sister. It's a long story. (Ichabod, the Messenger & Fiona Fox arrives at the elevator) Ichabod: (he, the messenger & Fiona got in the elevator) Take us down (The guard pulled the lever and the elevator carried them down) Messenger: (looked down, still can't stop shaking.) Ichabod: (smirked and began to shake the elevator; he laughed as the messenger screamed when they made it down) Fiona: (in thought: I'm coming for you sis) (Later, the gate and the bridge open, revealing a figure, all still and in chains and a shell with large pins on her, preventing for her to move. The figure is a female foxskunk with Purple eyes, Purple Fur with White Vertical Stripe on her back, Black Hair, White Muzzle, Blue Belly & Black Skunk/Fox Tail with Purple Tip & White Vertical Stripe She's wearing a Black Belly Top, Grey Fingerless Gloves, Red Shiny Pants w/ Black Shiny Flame Decals, Pure Black Belted Skirt w/ Shiny Diamonds & Dark Blue Boots ; she's none other than Layla the FoxSkunk) Ichabod: Behold, Layla the FoxSkunk Fiona Fox: (smiles as she founds her older sister) Messenger: (just stood there, afraid of going near the foxskunk) I'll…I'll just gonna wait right here. Ichabod: (chuckles) It's nothing to worry about; it's perfectly safe (shoved the Messenger forward) Cross bows, at the ready! (the cross bows aims at Layla, just in case she tries to escape) Messenger: Cross bows?. Ichabod: (walked towards Layla) Hey tough girl, did you hear? Brittney the Skunk Hybrid finally gave birth to her babies & one day someone will be chosen to stop any evil and it's not gonna be you. Messenger: What are you doing? Don't get her mad! (snapped, fearing that Layla will lose it) Ichabod: What's she going to do about it? I got her completely immobilize. (steps on Layla's tail & laughed) Aww, did I step on the wittle FoxySkunky tail? Aw Fiona Fox: (glares at Ichabod after making fun of her older sister) Messenger: I'm good, I've seen enough, I'm going to tell King Elias that there's nothing to worry about. Ichabod: (he and the Messenger left Layla not knowingly Fiona) No he doesn't Messenger: Okay, I'll tell him. Can we please go now? Fiona Fox: (notices the messenger's black feather from before & grabs it) Hmmm...(to Layla) Good morning sis, it's time... Layla: (her eyes open, revealing her purple eyes) Fiona Fox: I have this (shows her a feather) Layla: Purrrrrfect. Someone watches with interest Layla: (grabs the feather with her tail & then places it & then uses the feather on the top of the shell. Her ears went up when she heard a clicking sound as she heard another one.) Almost there...(The needles on the shell went up that she unlocked it. She let out her breath as she began to move; she's no longer immobilized) Finished... Fiona Fox: Perfect, now let's go, sister. Layla: Alright then...stand back (Suddenly, she began to broke the shell) Yes! At the bridge, Ichabod and the Messenger looked down and saw that Layla has broken the shell. Ichabod: Oh no! Messenger: What's happening? Ichabod: To your battlestations, hurry! (The alarm went off and all the Rhino Guards began to go down the underground prison to stop Layla & Fiona Fox) Fiona Fox: They're coming! Layla: No problem sis. (slowly got up, moving the boulders that are attached to the chains; she looked up, much ticked) Messenger: (began to shake in fear, gulping) Ichabod: Fire cross bows! Rhino Guards: (shot the large bows towards Layla & Fiona Fox, but the 2 sisters dodged; glaring at them) Fiona Fox: That's uncalled for. Come and get us boys (blows a raspberry) (The Guards shot another one) Layla: (used it to break the shackle) 2 Rhino Guards: (gasped and one covered his mouth) Fiona Fox: Here, let me help you! (uses her kicks to broke another shackle) Layla: (now free from the chains, which is not good) Thanks sis. Messenger: Layla is free! I must warn Elias! (about to fly for his life) Ichabod: (grabbed the messenger by his neck) You're not going anywhere and neither are they! Bring it up! (The elevator began to go up while Layla & Fiona Fox began to walk) Layla & Fiona Fox: (noticed that the guards began to shoot the arrow. The arrow is coming right at them) Layla: (used her magic wand to block & then uses her magic to fire the arrow back as the Rhino guards dodged and the arrow went to the rocky wall) (After what they both saw, Fiona has a plan to get back up) Fiona: I have an idea. Trust me! Layla: Alright then! Layla & Fiona Fox: (threw the arrows in the air and kicked them towards the wall. They jumped on the stick of the arrow and it sends him flying towards another one. The two sisters jumped on the arrow, one by one to make it up there) Layla: Nice plan sis. Fiona Fox: What can I say, I'm a bad girl, just like you! Messenger: Layla's on her way! Ichabod: She won't get far! Archers! (The Rhino archers began to shoot thousands of arrows toward Layla & Fiona Fox, but the 2 sisters saw them and jumped right towards the elevator to take cover. One of the guard used his axe to slash the chains and the elevator went down, hoping that Layla & Fiona Fox won't get away. The guards smirked that the 2 female villains didn't make it. Without warning, Layla & Fiona kicked both of them and used the chain to swing up & the 2 sisters noticed the Rhino Guards approaching them with their weapons, getting ready to attack) Fiona Fox: Just like old times? Layla: Just like old times! a jet of black flames take out 3 guards Layla: (notices a jet of black flames) Well, well, someone's here to help us escape. Someone lands next to them and charges) Layla & Fiona Fox: (began to defeat the guards one by one; the guards don't stand a chance against Layla & Fiona because Layla's too strong and she & her sister's too quick) Layla: Now! (knocked one of the guards with a huge blow and the guard flew back, knocking more of them) the being is gone Fiona Fox: Let's move Layla & Fiona: (began to climb while more of the guard locked the caged door, but Layla knocked it out.) Fiona & Layla: (grabbed two of the guard with their arms and legs and he twirled them in the air, defeating them.) (One of the guard is about to hit Fiona by using the ball with spikes on it) Fiona Fox: Help! Layla: (grabbed the weapon) Hey! (knocked the guard out) (used the weapon to hit the guards one by one. One of the guards is going to attack the sisters, but Fiona used it to hit the weapon, right to his mouth) Fiona Fox: Sorry, but your pretty close (kicked him, sending him flying) Layla: Nice on Layla Fiona Fox: Thank you. (The two sisters climbed through and made it to the top; he stared at Ichabod, the Messenger and all the guards, blocking the gates. Ichabod smirked as Layla & Fiona Fox smirked evily. The Messenger stared at the 2 sisters, still shaking in fear as Fiona Fox & Layla are about to attack) (The being lands again and grabs the messenger) Messenger: We're dead, so very, very dead. Ichabod: (laughs as he grabs the Messenger back) Not yet we're not, now! (The guard shot the arrow with fire on it. The arrow flew above toward the large, pointed rocks and it explodes, causing a rock fall. Layla & Fiona looked up when the pointed rock smashed the bridge.) Layla: It's breaking apart! Come on, let's move! (The two sisters jumped from bridge to bridge and jumped towards Ichabod, but the two sisters began to fall to their death.) Fiona Fox: NO! Ichabod: (laughs for his victory) Fiona Fox: Now what? Layla: (looked up and saw dynamite on another pointed rock) I have an idea, but I need my Dark Flying Broom for this. Fiona Fox: You mean...(holds up Layla's Dark Flying Broom)...this flying broom. The guards took it away from you, so I stole it back to you! Layla: Your the best sister I ever had. Let's do this! (she & Fiona Fox began to jump, hops on Layla's Flying Broom & flew avoiding each of the rocks. They both made it up the rock, where there's dynamite) Made it! Fiona Fox: Now it's our turn (grabs the fuse and the dynamite) 3...2...1... Messenger: Should we run now? Ichabod: Yes Fiona Fox: Fire! (threw the dynamite) (Suddenly, the dynamite exploded and the gates broke through. The rhino guards flew out of the prison due to the explosion. The Messenger flew out and landed on the ground.) Messenger: (let out his breath and what he saw Ichabod, lying on his back in pain) Ichabod: Ouch. Fiona Fox: (steps on Ichabod's stomach) Layla: (grabbed the Messenger by the throat, forcing him to face the two sisters) Messenger: (gulped as he stared at Layla & Fiona Fox) Layla: I'm glad King Elias sent you. I was beginning to think he has forgotten. Fiona Fox: Now then, fly back there and tell him, my sister, Layla the FoxSkunk is coming home. Messenger: (nodding rapidly) Layla: (let's go of Messenger) Messenger: (fly back to the palace) Layla & Fiona Fox: (watched; now that Layla is free from prison) Layla: Time for payback ?????:(The stranger, laughs) Layla: (hops on her Dark Flying Broom) Let's go to New Mobotropolis! (turns on the engines on her Dark Flying Broom) Fiona Fox: (hops on her Motorcycle) Ok my sister. (turns on the engines on her Motorcycle) Layla & Fiona Fox: (revs up their engines & then rides off to New Mobotropolis) The Stranger disintagrates Part 4: Back at home, The Legend of the Witch's Orb (At Patricia's house) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (doing their stretches) Brittney: (doing her stretches as well) Darkstorm:(Lifting a huge boulder) Patricia: So how do we stop Layla if she escapes? Darkstorm: Novice Witches Brittney: How's about one of us girl witches that has hearts that are pure good can asorb the Legendary Witch's Orb? Darkstorm: Thats a Myth, it does not exist Brittney: We believe that the legend is true. Patricia: It's inside this book (holds up a purple spell book that says "Legendary Witchery, Items & Powers") Darkstorm:(Holds up a Grimmwor, a back of intense black magic) Selina: What's this? Darkstorm: A book of Dark magic Abby: Nice... Laura: By the way, this purple spell book is called "Legendary Witchery, Items & Powers". Darkstorm:(Bah Jasmine: Legend has it that when the Witch's Orb is close, it causes magic wands to glow super bright. Michelle: Maybe we can find the Witch's Orb & maybe one of us will have the purest of hearts. Zoey: My, that's a wonderful idea. Patricia: Indeed. Darkstorm: Your going on a suicide mission Bessy: What do you mean "Suicide"? Darkstorm:(Rests) Patricia: It says here that the Witch's Orb lies in what is now...the "Egyptain Pyramid of Anubis" Molly: You mean it's filled with Anubis Warriors? Marsha: That are bold & dangerous, especially when guarding their treasures from greedy treasure hunters? Brittney: I'm afraid so, according to this book. Victoria: Wow, so that's why it's a suicide mission. Patricia: No matter how tough the challenge is, we need all the help we can get on finding the Witch's Orb & stopping Layla's reign of terror Nina: Patricia's right, we need to find the Witch's Orb & it'll show us the chosen witch that has a heart of gold that is pure enough to take down a pure evil witch... Anna: But who could it be? Penelope: Guess we will find out once we get there Patricia: Let's go to the temple & find that Witch's Orb, no matter how tough the challenge is, we won't give up & never leave anyone behind. Darkstorm: You'll need a guide Brittney: That's a very good point. Patricia: I wonder who is gonna guide us to this place? Darkstorm:(Face palms) I traveled thousands Desserts Selina: Can you please show us how you did it? We're just wanna find out how you did it. Darkstorm:(Walks) Nina: He must be very brave. He's perfect for a guide Darkstorm:(Come on Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (follows Darkstorm) Brittney: Good luck my daughters. Your new friends will keep you safe. Part 5: In the Desert, searching for the Witch's Orb *In the dessert, the heat is blazing and unbarable* Patricia: Wow, it's so hot, I can't stop sweating. Selina: My sisters & I can't stop sweating. Abby: Maybe we should've fly up to the cold air in the sky Darkstorm: It will get worse, the higher you are, the more hot Laura: We thought Outer Space is cold. Darkstorm: you'll die without oxygen (Hands them his water) Patricia: Thank you Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (starts drinking the water) Darkstorm:(See's the pyramid) Patricia: We're here. Darkstorm:(Pushes open the stone door) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (looks inside) Wow!, Patricia: Amazing, this place is more ancient than we thought Black Sand covers the Grounds) Jasmine: Why is there black sand on the ground? Michelle: I'm not sure. Darkstorm:(Walks) Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (follows Darkstorm) Something Rustles in the sand Patricia: Did you hear something? Zoey: I don't know, but we all felt something odd Bessy: What is that? Molly: I don't know Something grabs Patricia's tail Patricia: Eek! Something just grabbed my tail! Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (notice something that grabbed Patricia's skunk tail) Marsha: Uh Patricia? What's that behind you? Patricia: (turns to something that grabbed her tail) nothing was there Darkstorm: Possibly your imagination Patricia: But I felt something grabbed me, someone's here... Victoria: But we saw something... Patricia: Or someone... Sudeenly Anubis Warriors rise and roar Nina: Whoa! Anna: It's an ambush! Patricia: Hold on, leave this to me, maybe I can reason with them... Penelope: Good luck Patricia... Patricia: (to the Anubis Warriors) Greetings, my name is Patricia the Skunk The Warriors point their spears at her One walsk to her (Anu) a very handsome Anubis Warrior Anu: What do you desire Patricia: We're here for the Witch's Orb, we needed it to stop a new evil called "Layla the FoxSkunk" that has escaped from prison... Anu:(Puts hand up) Answer my riddle, Doth one can love, but can one Love thee if not Pure of heart? Patricia: (thinking) Hmm, Doth one can love, but can one love thee, if not Pure of heart? Hmm...(starts thinking & sighs) I know it's not an answer, but here's the thing, when I look at you, I think of someone I know, someone who is fragile & vunarable deep down, someone who has feelings, the purest of hearts, looking for love...it doesn't matter that what we all look on the outside, it's what the inside that counts...like our biggest hearts...and I understand that we all have feelings & we all look for someone to share their feelings with, to laugh with, to be with & to love... Anu:(Moves out of the way as do the other warriors) Patricia: Thank you for your nice hospitality, gentleman...(continues to find the Witch's Orb) Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (follows Patricia) The Warriors blocks her sisters way Anu: Only one my retrieve the orb Selina: Ok, guess Patricia's on her own for now... (With Patricia) Patricia: (makes it to the centre of the temple, which is a large temple chamber with a pedestal in the centre of the room, with the Witch's Orb laying on top of it) Well...this is it...(walks up very slowly to the pedestal) A pair of sandy hands tries to pull her to them Patricia: (notices the sandy hands) Oh hello there, may I help you? One yanks on her tail Patricia: Ouch, would you mind let go of my tail please? It would be very nice if you do... the ones grabing her are lustfull and angry Anu:(Defends her) Patricia: Help, those people from underground are pulling me down! Anu:(Roars and Dices them)) Patricia: Oh thank you Anu for saving my life... Anu: Grab the Orb Patricia: Okie dokie...(grabs the Witch's Orb) I got it Anu: Absorb the power Patricia: Ok Anu, I'll do it for you & everyone in Mobius (the Witch's Orb suddendly floats up, then spins around Patricia & then the orb went slowly inside her chest as she asorbs the Witch's Orb) Anu:(???????? Patricia: (her aura begins to glow pink & goes up to Anu) I'm ready... Anu:(Steps out of her way Patricia: But I have a feeling that I can't do it alone, how'd you like to join me on stopping Layla? Anu: I can't leave my home, but (Kisses her hand) Patricia: (blushes) You're sweet ^^ Anubis:(Appears) Patricia: (notices Anubis) Oh greetings Anubis:(Raises hand) Anu, go with her, start a life Anu:(I humbly obey my lord Patricia: Come on Anu, let's go stop Layla the FoxSkunk together Anu: Ok Patricia: (goes back to her sisters) Anu:(Grabs his Sword) Patricia: Girls, I have the Witch's Orb, it's inside of me...I'm ready to take on Layla for everyone, including you my sisters & my new friend, Anu the Anubis Warrior Anu:(Nodds) Selina: Cool... Patricia: Now let's go find some more allies & take down Layla together... Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (exits the temple) Anu:(Follows) Patricia: Once we're out of the desert, we'll ride on our flying brooms...Anu would you like to join us on your first ever flying broom ride? Anu:(No *Steps on the sand and travels by the sand* Patricia: Oh ok then, it's your choice after all...let's go! Patricia, Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (hops on their flying brooms & then flys off, following Anu) Anu:(Pants) Patricia: Don't worry everyone, we will stop Layla's reign of terror... Part 6: Meeting the Blue Blur & his cousin Anu:(Walks with his "Girlfriend" holding her hand) Patricia: (notices & then blushes) So, where do you think Layla is heading? Anu:(Sniffs the air) Dunno (A rottweiler crossbreed watches from a distance) Darkstorm:(Flying over head) The Rottweiler Crossbreed: Eh...? Darkstorm:(Lands next to Patricia) Patricia: (notices Sonic & an Orange Hedgehog with him) Look, there's Sonic & that Orange Hedgehog looks familliar to me... Darkstorm:(Still new to this world) Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (notices Sonic & an Orange Hedgehog) Hi ! Sonic: Oh hey girls...(notices Patricia) Hey there, these must be your sisters right? Patricia: That's right... Sonic: My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog... Patricia: Hello Sonic, my name is Patricia the Skunk & these are my new friends, Darkstorm & Anu the Anubis Warrior... Sonic: Hey there... Anu:(Nodds head) Ari: ??? (Anu is an Anubis Warrior, humanoid body shape, Legs like dogs, hands of human, head of Jackle) Sonic: (turns to the orange hedgehog who is actually, Jack) Hey Jack, guess who's here? Jack: (notices Patricia) Patricia! Patricia: (notices Jack) Jack! Jack & Patricia: It's great to see you again (hugs each other) Patricia: Jack, this is my new friend, Anu the Anubis Warrior... Jack: (notices Anu behind Patricia) Hi there Ari: Ummm... yeah. I'm guessing I'm not important to the story now.... (Breaking the Fourth Wall. x3) Darkstorm:(Behind her) Boo Anu:(Tilts head) Much has changed Ari seems a bit startled at Darkstorm, but soon gets over it. Ari: Oh... in case you didn't know, I'm Ari. Darkstorm: Dark Lord Darkstorm the halfbreed Patricia: (to Ari) My name is Patricia the Skunk... Jack: (to Ari) I'm Jack the Hedgehog... Sonic: (to Ari) My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog... Darkstorm:(Sniffs the air) Ari: Eh..? Darkstorm: Layla Sonic: Who's Layla? Ari: Yeah... Darkstorm: ask Patricia Patricia: Layla the FoxSkunk is a evil dark sexy witch that has escaped from the Rhino Tribe Underground Prison, not too long ago, wanting revenge on the people who she attacked before in the past... Sonic: Well now, this is getting a whole lot more intresting Jack: Yeah, that evil witch needs a beatdown... Sonic: Agreed, but King Elias needs to be formed at once... Patricia: Alrighty then, we're heading to New Mobotropolis...sisters, you girls find some freedom fighters that are available for stopping Layla... Selina: You got it, come on girls... Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope: (hops on her flying brooms & starts searching for Freedom Fighters that are available) Patricia: Sonic & Jack, you two need to get the Knothole Freedom Fighters & the other Freedom Fighters ready to be assembled at the Great Forest... Sonic: Alright, no problem... Jack: Okie dokie then... Patricia: Darkstorm & Anu, what are you gonna do if you have any suggestions while I adress King Elias? Ari: Don't forget me... Patricia: Oh sorry, you follow Sonic & Jack and help them get the Knothole Freedom Fighters & the other Freedom Fighters ready to be assembled in the Great Forest... Darkstorm: Anubis and I are brothers at arms, we will cover all points of entry Patricia: Alright then... Darkstorm: I highly doubt layla will be bold enough to stop the Anubis army Patricia: I sure hope so, but we all must remember one thing, "Always expect the unthinkable & the unexpected". Now then, I must go to King Elias to tell him the bad news, I'm sure he'll figure something about Layla's domination...(goes to New Mobotropolis) Darkstorm:(Readies the army) (In Castle Acorn) Patricia: (arrives) King Elias? King Elias: (turns to see Patricia) Yes, that's me, who are you? Patricia: (bows) I am Patricia the Skunk, one of 14 Brittney the Skunk Hybrid's daughters, I have come here to warn you that Layla the FoxSkunk has escaped from prison... King Elias: (looks shocked) What?! Patricia: Your majesty are you alright? King Elias: (sighs) There's something I gotta tell you, Layla & my family have quite a past against each other, it all started when Layla's heart has been corrupted into total darkness when she was 18 & a year later, a 19 year old Layla has attacked Mobotropolis & other villages for nearly 8 years for fun...once she was 26, when Sonic is in outer space, the other freedom fighters have done their best to stop Layla who has become a dark monster, but sadly, we're all no match for her, except for your mother...she has managed to stop her the day when Sonic came back to Mobius from Outer Space...& now Layla is imprisoned after Sonic has landed...this is why Sonic never met and/or faced Layla before... Patricia: Wow, I see...so the Freedom Fighters does have histroic battles against Layla. King Elias: Yes, but right now she has been freed for reasons unknown...we still need to figure out who has freed Layla in the first place... Patricia: Then we must be ready... King Elias: Right...(notices the messenger has return)...I see your back... Messenger: King Elias, your majesty we have a problem, Layla has escaped... Patricia: Don't worry, I've already told the King everything except who freed Layla... Messenger: That's just it, the one who have freed Layla the FoxSkunk is...Fiona Fox Patricia: Fiona Fox? But why...? King Elias: That's what I want to know too... One of Darkstorms Messenger Hawks Fly in King Elias: Greetings... The Hawk:(Hands him a message) King Elias: (reads the message) Layla has breached the northern border, she is heading to the baracade, evacuation of all civilians is mandatory. King Elias: She's here...(to the guards) Prepare the evacution, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill ! Guards: (nods & then starts leading the civilians outside of New Mobotropolis) Patricia: Then I guess it's showtime! (hops on her flying broom & helps the civilians evacuate) Guard: (sounds the alarm & the speaker that keeps saying "Evacuate!" over & over, causing the rest of the civilians to evacuate the city) Part 7: The Battle of New Mobotropolis (Later) Patricia: (with Jack, her sisters & all of the Freedom Fighters groups that her sisters found) Listen up everyone, Layla the FoxSkunk has escaped from prison & we must do whatever it takes to save everyone on Mobius. Darkstorm:(Flies up to her) Patricia: Hi Darkstorm...(gives a map of New Mobotropolis to Darkstorm) Here's the map of New Mobotropolis, we're gonna have to create more defences than ever before on every wall, window, entrance & exit on it, but no pressure everyone Darkstorm: I am afriad it is impossible, The anubis army can't be spread out that thin Patricia: That's ok, the Freedom Fighters can be spread out thick & thin, no matter how tough the challenge maybe, but we still need to know if Layla has a trick up her sleeve or not, we betta make sure that if she does have one... Darkstorm: We fight as a unit, we stay strong together Patricia: And no matter what happens, we will fight as one Darkstorm:(Heh Patricia: To Freedom! All: TO FREEDOM! Patricia: Now let's get out there & win this battle for the freedom Darkstorm:(Roars) the Anubis army:(Roars) Freedom Fighters: (cheers) (From miles away from New Mobotropolis) Lien-Da: (looking through her binoculars, seeing Patricia with Jack, Darkstorm, Patricia's sisters, the Freedom Fighters & the Anubis Army) Hmm, this could be even more challenging than I thought (turns on her communicator) Dark Legion, this is Lien-Da. I've spotted a new city called New Mobotropolis, I'm sending in an ambush to trap them one at a time (turns off the communicator) One day, the city will belong to the Dark Legion, nothing will stop me... Layla: (with Fiona Fox) Ahem! Lien-Da: (turns to see the two) Layla?! You're supposed to be trapped in the Underground Prison, how did you escape? Layla: There is so much more you don't know Fiona Fox: I helped my sister, Layla escape & now that we're here together, let's make an alliance, what do you say? Lien-Da: (thinks about it for a moment & then sighs) Fine (shakes hands with Fiona) So what's the plan? Layla: We'll talk about our plan, once we set up an army Lien-Da: An army? What army? Layla: (smirks evily & devilously) MY army. Fiona Fox & Lien-Da: (smiles evily) (Back in New Mobotropolis) Darkstorm:Bird Calls to Patricia) Patricia: (goes up to Darkstorm) Yes, Darkstorm? Darkstorm:(Hands her binoculars) Patricia: (starts looking through the binoculars) Hmm... Darkstorm: You see Layla Patricia: Yes & she is with Fiona Fox & Lien-Da the Echidna, only 3 of them. Darkstorm:(To the army) THE ENEMY IS HERE Patricia: (in thought: That's weird, Layla would've bring an army with her, unless...) (gasps) Oh no...! The Anubis army roars Layla, Fiona Fox & Lien-Da: (enters inside the city) Darkstorm:(Roars) Layla: Alright, you wanted me? Here I am... Darkstorm:(Walks to her) Patricia: (goes up to Darkstorm) Layla: Are you ready to do or die? Darkstorm:(I am Darkstorm the halfbreed, I am one of the many Dark Lords of Apocalia, Under the order of the Council I am telling you to leave now or face dire consequences Layla: Ok, we will leave under one condition Patricia: Wait, stop! Don't listen to her, the whole thing is a... (Before Patricia can finish, an entire army of evil, dark, sexy witches and succubus emerges from the ground, the gates and the clouds in the sky, with witches on their flying brooms, the evil, dark & sexy witches & succubus begins to attack the freedom fighters, the rhino tribe guards and the Anubis army easily, once they started the ambush) Patricia:...trap. Fiona Fox: Aw, tough luck. Patricia: But it's not over yet. Attack! (The freedom fighters & the rhino tribe guards begins to fight back) Anubis Army are relentless Darkstorm:(Pins Layla) Layla: (disappears and then reappears and tackles Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Kicks her off) Layla: (lands on both feet) I want is the chosen one, where is she? Patricia: I'm right here! Layla: (turns to see Patricia) Huh? Well well, looks like someone has a pure heart Patricia: Your reign of terror ends now. (tackles at Layla) Layla: (got tackled) Oof! (tackles back) Patricia: Let's dance! Patricia & Layla: (starts fighting each other) Sonic: (spindashes at the succubus & the witches) Man, this day just keeps getting better and better. Sally Acorn: We can't give up now! (kicks at an evil witch) Amy Rose: Sally's right, we need to keep on fighting! (smashes at a succubus with her Piko Piko Hammer) Bunnie: (punches at a witch & kicks at a succubus) We betta make it quick sugah, cause we got ourselves a problem over there! (points to the rhino tribes had been defeated one by one by the witches & the succubus by using the numbers game) Darkstorm:(Electrocutes a Dark Witch) Layla: (Tackles Jack & goes on all fours) Pucker up, lover boy! Jack: Layla got me! Somebody help! Sonic: Hold on cous, I'm coming! (spindashes at Layla) Layla: (uses her magic to stop Sonic in mid-air & puts him next to Sonic & has got Jack & Sonic under her) Come here boys, let's have a kiss (wraps her foxskunk tail around Sonic & Jack) Always wanted my boys to be my main squeeze. Sonic: (tries to break free from Layla's magic, but it appears too strong when it comes to Layla having sex) Whao, whatever powers Layla's dark magic, it's very powerful stuff. Jack: (tries to break free from Layla's tail, but it was too powerful also) Yep, we need lots of help on stopping Layla. Sally & Amy: (notices Sonic being wrapped by Layla's tail) (gasps) SONIC! Amy: Let them go! (hits Layla with her Piko Piko Hammer, causing Layla to let go of Jack & Sonic) Jack: Thanks Amy Sonic: Yeah thanks Amy: Your welcome (her eyes sparkle) anything for my boyfriend Sonic. (winks at Sonic) Sonic: (feels a bit uneasy as he blushes) Sally: We don't know why Layla is attacking New Mobotropolis, but the Dark Witch & Succubus Army is spreading across Mobius faster than we thought. Patricia: We need to call all of the Freedom Fighters from around the world to protect their continents from Layla's army. Sally: Your right Patricia. We need all the help we can get, even it means warning other freedom fighter groups from around the world. Patricia: I'll handle Layla (hops on her flying broom & goes after Layla) Layla: (hops on her dark flying broom & flys upwards) Patricia & Layla: (stops in mid-air) Layla: Let's take the battle to the skies. Part 8: Witchy Battle in the Sky & Outer Space Patricia & Layla: (starts attacking each other while their in the air on their flying brooms) Darkstorm:(Joins the fight) Category:Roleplays